parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Style - Scene Previews.
Here are some preview clips from Thomas and the Magic Railroad in Thomas the LEGO Engine's style version. Really Useful Engine *The first shot on Gordon, going by hauling four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester, passing Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose, the next shot focuses on Thomas, shunting six freight cars and a caboose together, the third shot pans in on Gordon, who goes by with his Wil Nor Wester Express, the fourth shot pans in on the wheels on Thomas and his six freight and caboose, the fifth shot focuses on Thomas's whistle, which blows, the sixth shot pans in on Thomas, who thunders under the bridge with his six freight cars and caboose, the seventh shot pans in on Thomas's closeup as he steams along. the eighth shot pans in on James, who goes by, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose, the ninth shot pans in on Sir Topham Hatt, who waves to Thomas, who is in his office, the tenth shot passes in on Thomas, pulling his coaches, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, as they go by, the eleventh shot focuses on Thomas's closeup again, the twelfth shot pans on Thomas, his two coaches, and special coach, as they go by, the thirteenth shot focuses on Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, as they speed along, and the final shot pans in on Thomas, as he, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach go back the way they came. Through the Magic Buffers *The first shot pans on Percy, who advices Thomas to get Lily Stone back to his Grandpa now, or else Diesel 10 might get rid of the railway, the second shot pans in on Percy, Thomas, Mr. Conductor, and Lily Stone, who are at a camp fire, playing cards, the third shot pans in on Thomas, who, while confused, asks a broken-hearted Percy, how Lily can go without gold dust, the fourth shot pans in on Mr. Conductor, who is lieing down the moment, and getting up, the fifth shot pans on a confused Thomas, who is worried, the sixth shot pans in on Mr. Conductor, who walks over to Thomas, and asks Thomas to take Lily, and the seventh shot pans in on a worried Thomas, who is worried that if he takes Lily through the buffers, because what if he goes on the railroad, and his wheels can't work? The shots pan on Lily, who now walks up alongside Mr. Conductor, and a yet worried and annoyed Thomas, who talk about the Magic Railroad being dark and cold, before Thomas decides to take Lily through the buffers back to her Grandpa, which gives Thomas the idea, that he is a really useful engine, who will find a way. And when Thomas figures it out, he promises to try, and takes Lily back home to her Grandpa through the night, only to be led by a haystack ball, who leads him and Lily to the buffers, before Thomas and Lily are gone. Whilte feeling a little bit scared, Thomas, as brave as he is, finds one of the missing coal cars, and picks it up, before going through the Magic Buffers up to the top of Muffle Mountain. At the Smelter's Yard *The first shot pans in on Diesel 10 taking Junior toward the Smelter's yard, the second shot pans in on Diesel 10's claw, which crunches, the third shot pans in Diesel 10 going into the Smelter shed, the fourth shot pans on Diesel 10 going inside, the fifth shot pans in on James, who is screaming when seeing Diesel 10 coming toward him, the sixth shot pans in Diesel 10 coming toward James, the six shots pan in on Diesel 10, who stops and sends Junior landing onto James's roof, before Junior tries to blow his whistle, but finds it not working and empty, and the shots pan in on Diesel 10 advancing James and Junior, who is trying to blow his whistle to get the magic to bring himself and James out of the smelter's yard. In the moment in which Diesel 10 will finish, Junior blows his whistle and gets himself and James out of the shed, leaving Diesel 10, who is confused, gasping 'What the--?', before the shot fades away. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17